Disney's Animated Storybook: Toy Story
Toy Story: Animated Storybook is a CD-ROM adventure where you bring the story to life. With the click of a mouse, you'll enter a wacky 3-D world where toys come alive. As you read along, it's up to you to help Woody and Buzz escape bad-boy Sid, catch the moving van, and become best buddies. Every page is packed with fun surprises, plus music and 3-D graphics just like the movie. In fact, there's plenty of new animation for a nonstop reading adventure worth getting all wound up about! Plot Want to see some incredible 3D animation? Look no further than this 15-page interactive storybook based on the Disney film. John Ratzenberger narrates the tale of little boy Andy's toys. It seems they all get along just fine until a new action hero, Buzz Lightyear, arrives. Woody, the sheriff doll, determines that his position as head toy is in jeopardy, and havoc breaks loose. Fortunately, the toys learn to work together as they thwart a nasty neighbor kid's plan to blow up Buzz. Friendship and kindness win out! This strong story is filled with humor and endearing characters. Clickables are great; most are tied directly to content and help to move the story along. The program is very easy to use, and while we would consider its emphasis to be entertainment, there is educational value as well. Text is highlighted as it is read, and five fun, albeit limited, activities accompany the main story. It is toward the activities that most of our criticisms are directed. While several are innovative and engaging, others are weak. All five activities seem geared toward the younger children in the target age-group. The Put-Away the Toys game can be played three different ways and promotes listening and following directions. The object is to pay attention to visual clues and auditory instructions to drag and click toys to their proper places. The Crane Game takes place in an arcade and involves counting and sorting objects by color. There is also a multi-level maze game where the toys must rush to catch a moving van while avoiding red lights, roadblocks and a vicious dog. Features Incredible 3-D animation, just like in the movie. Read-along feature builds reading and vocabulary skills. Fifteen story screens with hundreds of clickables provide hours of exploration and loads of laughs. Five exciting activities, including three with multiple levels, help build critical thinking skills. Differences between the film and animated storybook * In the animated storybook, the toys succeeded in bringing Woody and Buzz aboard the Eggman Movers truck. However, in the film, the toys failed to bring Woody and Buzz aboard the truck. * In the animated storybook, when Buzz shows up in Andy's room, all toys come up at one time. In the film, Woody comes up first. * In the film, Buzz runs from a globe. In the animated storybook, he stands at the window. * In the film, Scud got caught in a traffic jam. In the animated storybook, he returns to Sid's yard. * In the film, Buzz flies with the rocket. In the animated storybook, he is freed from the rocket in Sid's yard. Trivia * For some strange reason, the game uses Looney Tunes sounds from Warner Bros. Also, the sounds are out of place (example is the "Going Insane" Buy http://www.amazon.com/Toy-Story-Animated-Storybook-Pc/dp/B000031VUT Category:Toy Story Video Games Category:Video Games Category:Video Games Based On Movies Category:PC Video Games Category:Video Games With An E Rating